Ice Breaker
by KunoichiruleALL
Summary: Sakura haruno thought her future was pretty...solid. It had ice, ice, oh and more ice. But after she met Sasuke Uchiha she's starting to learn there's more to life than ice skating. SasuSaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten


Yay a new story (friend: NOOO a new story!).

The pairings are Sasusaku, Naruhina, Inoshika, slight ShikaTema, and NejiTen.

**Disclaimer**: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN NARUTO OR ANY SKATING MOVIES!!! (ok I do own Ice Princess on DVD…BUT NOT THE IDEA AND STORY LINE THAT'S ALL DISNEY) I do own a couple ocs that may appear though…and the little plot twists and the plot itself is MY idea…unless someone wrote something like this and I've never heard of it before, then it is yours and I am sorry…so very sorry.

Don't sue me!^^

______________________________________________________

"Ugh please Shishou enough. I've gone through this same drill over twenty times already, it's time for a break." Panted an exhausted Sakura.

Tsunade stood as steady as a rock, with honey colored eyes that seemed to be staring into the girl's soul.

"Fine but only a few minutes." Said Tsunade as she began to walk away.

"H-hey where are you going?" Asked Sakura.

"Back to the school of course."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and anger. "So you're leaving me here to suffer while to go back to the school?!"

Tsunade raised a delicate brow. "Of course Sakura, remember that I am still a teacher."

"So you're going to let me be late? School always comes first, that's what we agreed on Shishou."

Tsunade sighed in exasperation. "Fine ten more then and if you don't do it I'll know…and so will the video cameras over there. Good luck."

Then she was gone leaving Sakura behind in the cold lonely ice rink.

Sakura sighed and began her daily exercises once again.

Sakura Haruno World Champion figure skater apparently the title meant she was good…very good. But Sakura, dear modest Sakura, would tell you different. Sure she loved skating but ever since she went professional it was less fun and seemed like more of a struggle to survive.

She just happened to see more of her coaches than her parents, and more of the ice than her coaches. She had little to no social life and she barely saw her friends. (okay the last part was a lie)

Her world consisted of ice, school, training, ice, sleep, skate club, and still more ice. She had even been nicknamed 'Ice queen' by her fellow skaters, a name she so bitterly accepted.

She must have lost track of time because she was so violently jerked out of her thoughts by a loud voice that sounded very angry.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?! It's my time on the ice now!"

Sakura gloomily turned her head toward the source of the noise and her mouth dropped in shock.

It was Sasuke Uchiha captain of the school's hockey team and the school's biggest jerk.

"_Aw crap." _Thought Sakura. She knew of the intense rivalry between hockey players and figure skaters, both female and male they didn't care who, and she had to think of something fast. He did after all not know who the hell she was; he didn't even know she went to his school.

Sakura smirked a little before replying, "Whatever I was just about to leave anyway."

Sasuke glared at the girl. "You better because my team and I need to practice and we don't need little groupies like you hanging around."

Sakura's mouth dropped yet again, this time in anger and indignation. "How dare you! I'm no freaking groupie! I'm nothing like those bimbos you call fans!"

Sasuke's glare dropped and a smirk formed on his lips. "Well if you're not here to watch the team in admiration what are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I was a little stressed so I decided to come here. Skating relaxes me you see."

The smirk never left his face as he asked, "Then how did you get in here? I believe I booked this place for exclusive team usage, there's no way you could've gotten in here without the key, which happens to be in my possession at the moment."

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes at his annoying curiosity. "My parents own the rink, so I think I'll be able to enter whenever I want."

Sasuke's smirk left his face instantly the minute she finished talking. "You're the…"

He never finished his question as his teammate and best friend Naruto Uzumaki interrupted him.

"Oi Sasuke you're here early!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Naruto." He managed to growl out.

"Don't' worry the rest of the team is coming they were just so insistent in getting coffee or hot chocolate or something like that. Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he finally noticed Sakura.

"No you didn't and I was just about to leave." She said as she got off of the ice.

"Yes you did." Sasuke said just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Once Sakura had all of her things she turned to Sasuke and Naruto who were now arguing. "Well Uchiha it was nice meeting you…let's not do this again bye." She said pleasantly as she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"…"

"Geez Sasuke what'd you do?" Asked Naruto.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"SASUKE?!"

"…I just got rejected…"

"Well yeah, you sure did."

Bam

"Ow! JERK!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was quietly sitting at her desk reading a book when she felt it fly quickly out of her hands.

"Sakura-chan!" Called her best friend Ino happily.

Sakura forced a smile and looked at the bubbly blonde. "Yes Ino-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun finally looked at me! ME!"

"Congratulations." Sakura replied emotionlessly and sarcastically. "Shall I buy you the cake now or later?"

Ino pouted. "Hmph! But this is monumental Sakura-chan!"

"No it isn't Ino…"

"Fine but I bet he'd look at you more if you dressed up a little."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _"Here we go again."_

"I mean c'mon Sakura you're so pretty and you never show it."

"I feel no need to Ino, and besides I'd rather a guy liked me for me and not just my looks. And even if I did dress up what difference would that make for me. You know how my life is, I have absolutely no time for guys."

Ino stopped her beauty tirade and looked at her friend indignantly. "You're soo digging your own grave. You do know that right?."

"Of course I do."

"At the very least you should at least get rid of these glasses. I understand why you wear contacts on the ice but you should so leave them on when you get to school."

"I'll consider it." Said Sakura with a smile.

Ino smiled, gave Sakura her book back, and walked away to talk with Hinata. Sakura opened up her book and began reading once more.

Sakura Haruno was an extremely important person when it came to skating but when it came to real life she was a complete and total nobody.

In school she dressed up like everyone else, as it was a boarding school but she always wore glasses. She had a 4.0 GPA and was always quiet, only because she preferred to not draw attention to herself.

Which meant that nobody but the Skate Club knew how famous she really was. Her best friends Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were all in the Skate Club as well and all three were incredibly kind and popular in their own way.

Temari from the rivaling school, Sunagakure Desert Academy or more commonly SDA, was pretty nice as well.

"Well well well if it isn't our favorite little pink-haired freak…oh I'm sorry pink-haired hag." Sneered Karin as she and her 'friends' walked toward her.

Sakura put her book down and took a deep breath. "Hello to you as well Karin."

Karin glared at the girl. "Don't play coy with us we know what you did."

Sakura raised a brow at Karin's accusation. "What exactly did I do again?"

"You hear that girls she doesn't know what she did." Karin told her friends.

Ah Karin the 'popular' girl of the school and Sakura's skating rival. She was rather annoying, cruel, resorted to any tactic to get what she wanted, and a major fangirl of Sasuke's as well. Her obsession was so bad that she stole and kept almost anything that he had touched. Oh and she hated Sakura…a lot.

"Look I haven't a clue about what you're talking about so I'll be over there talking with Ino." Said Sakura as she started to get up from her seat.

Karin harshly pushed her back down.

Sakura winced as she felt a stinging pain on her right arm. "What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Sakura.

Luckily Ino, Hinata, and TenTen heard the commotion and immediately ran to their friend's aid.

"How dare you think you can just go up and flirt with Sasuke?!" Yelled Karin.

Sakura glared at the girl. "Don't you dare include me in your twisted obsession with him! And I did not flirt with him!"

"You little liar!" Yelled Karin.

"If she's a liar what does that make you, a whoring baboon?" Retorted Ino.

Karin was red with fury. "I wasn't talking to you Pig!"

Ino looked about ready to kick Karin's ass when Sakura who gave her a severe look stopped her.

"I don't know what your problem is Karin but if you're talking about this morning I just happened to lose track of time and the team came in. Simple as that."

Karin grew even redder as she opened her mouth to yell some more but she was interrupted.

"What's this, a cat fight?" Asked Naruto.

"Apparently so dobe." Answered Sasuke as he looked around at the group of girls. His gaze fell on Sakura and a genuine look of surprise formed on his handsome face.

"Hmmm so you did go to this school after all." He said to Sakura.

His eyes narrowed at the large cut on Sakura's arm. "Who did that to you?" He asked somewhat angrily.

His tone surprised Sakura who said, "Ask your bimbo fangirl."

"Karin what the hell is wrong with you?!" Screamed Naruto.

"What?! I had to Naruto-kun it was all self-defense." She lied.

"Karin." Said Sasuke.

Her eyes brightened. "Yes Sasuke-kun."

"You make me sick." He said as he helped Sakura up much to her chargin.

Karin spluttered in response.

"Naruto."

"Yeah." He replied as he went to help Sasuke with Sakura.

Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and especially were left in shock as they watched the three walk out of the room. Well more like Sakura being forced to walk while being pulled by the two guys.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You really shouldn't have done that." Said Sakura.

"Being the gentleman means helping a D.I.D (damsel in distress)." Replied Sasuke calmly.

"You do realize it is your fault this happened right." Said Sakura.

"Oh yeah I did, but it happens a lot."

"Concieted, inconsiderate, jerkwad…" Mumbled Sakura under her breath.

Sasuke smirked at her. "You know I just realized something, I don't even know your name yet."

"It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She said curtly.

"Sakura huh?" He said as he stared at her. "It suits you."

"You know," He said after a moment of silence. "You're prettier without glasses."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "And if that's your idea of trying to woo a girl it's not working."

Naruto burst into the room with Shizune and yelled. "Ha that's rejection number two Sasuke!"

Sasuke mumbled angrily and Sakura just giggled.

Ah what a start of a new beautiful, irritating, and icy friendship…

* * *

Whoo my new story that is actually not a crossover or Timetravel fic.

LE GASP!

This idea just came to me after watching Ice princess, The Cutting Edge 1, 2, and 3, and Go figure…all in the same week.

Yeah you're probably wondering why Sasuke has become so interested in Sakura, so interested in fact that he helped her without knowing her name… I'm a sucker for fluff.

Just for warning he will be ooc when it comes to his dear flower.

Oh and Sasuke will fall first…eventually…maybe…I dunno.


End file.
